


Powerpuff Purge

by INickayeI



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, The Purge (2013)
Genre: All crime is legal, Blossick, Dexter's Laboratory - Freeform, F/M, Purge, Romance, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! Princess Morbucks and the Mayor of Townsville have legalized crime. With that, the Powerpuff Girls are put out of business and can only watch miserably as criminals do their evil bidding. However, the girls are not alone. They are given support from their long time rivals.</p><p>The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are now 14-15 years old. Every character has aged.</p><p>This fanfiction is a mix of Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, and the 2013-2014 movie Purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerpuff Purge

**6:48 pm, Townsville.**

 

"But Mr. Mayor!" Blossom cried out loud. Her voice is clearly in a sad tone.

Princess Morbucks stood next to the Mayor of Townsville, with an evil smirk on her face. The Mayor sat in his chair, with a saddened and disappointed look on his face as he stared at the girls with extreme guilt.

"Girls," said the Mayor. "I know your job is to keep this town safe, but I have been  _forced_ to legalize crime. If I didn't agree, they would kill me."

"You tell 'em, Mr. Mayor!" Princess Morbucks shouted in victory.

The Powerpuff Girls each had a saddened look on their face.  _We would no long do what we love,_ thought each Puff. They would be put out of business.

"I'm sorry girls, but you will have to leave," said a saddened Mayor.

The three Puffs immediately flew out the door and outside the Town Hall. Bubbles was crying and both Buttercup and Blossom had saddened and angry looks on their faces.

 

**Townsville**

The Puffs, as they flew, landed on a tall building. They were not expecting to see Dexter up there, who had apparently been taking shelter from the carnage below.

"Dexter!" Blossom shouted. The pink Puff ran up to Dexter, giving him a big hug.

"Blossom!" Dexter shouted back. He hugged back and after 5 seconds pulled away. "I'm sorry about the city."

Blossom was confused. "What do you mean? Stupid Princess Morbucks forced the Mayor to legalize crime."

Dexter replied back in a negative tone. "I could have fought back."

The three Puffs and Dexter were all sad and angry. The city is now a warzone and people all over the city are robbing and MURDERING people.

"Blossom," Dexter said to the Pink Puff. "You need to find your boyfriend Brick, he's my best friend and your boyfriend. Make sure he's okay."

Blossom nodded and the three Puffs flew away to find the Rowdyruff Boys. All three boys were the boyfriends of all three girls, but Blossom was worried the most about her Brick.  _I hope he's okay,_ she thought to herself.

 

**7:04 pm**

 

The Girls are still flying and they no traces of the Rowdyruff Boys. They were all worried. They were their BOYFRIENDS for crying out loud. No way they would lose their loved ones all because of a stupid "crime is now legal" thing.

As the Girls were about to give up hope of finding their loves, they were each shot down by missiles. The Puffs swirled in the skies for a brief half minute and finally landed in the middle of the streets, creating a crater in the process. As the Puffs regained strength, they looked around and saw the street devastated with corpses and wreckage. Shadowy figures approached the injured Puffs. They looked up and saw the Gangreen Gang with rocket launchers and guns, as well as machetes and sledgehammers. They each had an evil smirk on their faces as they stared at the Puffs, especially Ace.

"Look what we have here..." Ace said as we approached Blossom. The other Gangreen Members approached Buttercup and Blossom.

"Ace... no.." muttered an injured Blossom. She begged for mercy and begged to be spared.

Ace merely ignored Blossom and lifted her up by her neck. The two other Puffs were lifted up as well. The Gangreen Gang slammed them on walls.

Blossom couldn't feel the ground with her feet. She was elevated too high due to Ace's hold.

"Ace.. don't do it.." Bubbles tried to convince Ace to spare them. Ace merely smirked.

"Shhh.. little girls," Ace insulted the Puffs. The girls hated that name.

"Now that crime is now legal.." Ace said as he smirked in an evil way. "We're free to do whatever we want with you, and YOU can't stop us from doing so."

The Puffs struggled to get out of their grip, but feared that they would be thrown in jail for trying to stop crime, especially Blossom.

Ace noticed the Puffs' struggle, and as a result, slapped them. "Shh..." Ace said to Blossom. Ace then moved his face close to Blossom and licked her face non stop, after 10 seconds where he finally pulled away.

The Puffs were disgusted, especially Blossom.  _I got Ace's saliva on me!!!_ She thought in her head. She finally gave up struggling and looked at Ace straight in the eye.

Ace smirks yet again, before kissing Blossom for 5 seconds. Suddenly, a random baseball hits Ace in the back, infuriating him greatly.

"WHO DID THAT?" Ace shouted as he looked behind him. However, he was not expecting to see what he just witnessed.

Behind Ace and the rest of the Gangreen Gang, was three boys. One wearing cobalt blue, one forest green, and one blood red. To top things off, the boys were wearing Smiling Man Masks ( http://www.spirithalloween.com/images/spirit/products/interactivezoom/processed/01213123.interactive.a.jpg ). The red one stared at Ace, frightening him quickly.

The three boys approached the Gangreen Gang. The Greens stood their ground, still holding the Puffs. The red one looked up at Ace. Ace apparently smirked, trying to frighten the red one. However, he stood emotionless. "I hope you feel cleansed," said the red boy.

The red boy pulled out a knife and stabbed Ace in the stomach. Ace's body fell to the ground, dropping Blossom in the process. Ace died shortly. The two other boys beat up the rest of the Greens and eventually killed them all of them.

After the death of the Greens, the three boys approached the Puffs. The three girls were terrified, even Buttercup, who usually NEVER gets scared. As the red boy stood in front of Blossom, he looked down at her, as she was only 6 inches shorter than he was. Blossom looked up at the boy, who was tightening his fists. The Pink Puff was startled at first, but soon after, she quickly figured out who the boy behind the mask was. She examined the eyes of the taller boy, which was blood red.

Blossom placed her soft hands on the mask of the red one. Gently, she took off the mask, and what she saw made her jaw drop.

"Hey..." said the boy, his voice was gentle. Blossom immediately found out who he was, it was Brick Jojo, Blossom's boyfriend.

"Brick!!!" Blossom was overjoyed. She hugged him tightly and kissed him several times. Brick returned the kiss, but placed his hand over Blossom's mouth.

"Quiet down, Pinky," said Brick. "We don't want people hearing you, would you?"

Blossom nodded and Brick pulled his strong hand away from Blossom's mouth. Blossom gave Brick an "I'm sorry" look and hugged him. Brick hugged back and kissed her forehead. Blossom pulled away. "Brick, what are you doing here?"

"Purging."

 

**THE END. CHAPTER 1 OUT OF 10! TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


End file.
